Walter Kovacs (Dead in Gotham)
: Training himself to become a gifted athlete, Rorschach has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. * : Rorschach was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. * : Rorschach was a brilliant street fighter and has since honed this skill during his years of crime fighting and his stint in prison. * : Rorschach has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise scarring or maiming victims (or suspects) to get answers. * : Rorschach's mental instability is well known, even without his costume or any of his friends about he is an intimidating man and has made many people flee in his presence. * : Rorschach is an accomplished detective, figuring out the "mask killer theory" and eventually Ozymandias' plan with little to no help. His zeal for crime solving has been mentioned multiple times. * : Rorschach kept a journal of his adventures when it was most necessary, he was proven to be a deep thinker and since witnesses the underbelly of the city has cataloged its nightmares. * : After the events which made him take on the personality of Rorschach, in every aspect of his life, he developed a desire to make sure that all crime is punished. Even after masked adventurers became detested and banned he continued his vigilante activities. He has also defied odds against a large number of armed Police Officers that surrounded him at Moloch's home. * : Rorschach has been described as Nite Owl as "tactically brilliant", and excelled in religious education, political science and literature in his schooling days. He is also able to string weapons out of anything, like a cooking fat spray can and a match.|Universe = Dead in Gotham|Gender = Male|Height = 5' 6"|Weight = 140 lbs (64 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Red|Citizenship = American|MaritalStatus = Single|Occupation = Vigilante|PlaceOfBirth = New York|Creators = Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, Leostales|First = http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Watchmen_Vol_1_1|HistoryHeader = History|Quote = The gods are afraid of me...They have seen my true face. Olympus is an extended gutter and the gutter is full of blood and when the blood finally pools up, all the gods will drown. The accumulated fear of all their sacrifices and power will foam up about their waists and the wealthy and the politicians will look down and whisper "Save us."... and I'll look up and shout "No!"|Speaker = Rorschach|HistoryText = Walter Kovacs was a vigilante operating in Gotham City he was a member of the Watchmen. Early History Similar to Walter Kovacs (Watchmen) Except, Rorschach is not currently dead. Season One Rorschach is the deuteragonist after the Waynes of Episode One. He is revealed to still be alive (despite being killed in Watchmen). He knows Ra's al Ghul's wife Melisande as they were both Flame agents. He offers to protect the Waynes, but they refuse. Later when Thomas Wayne changes his mind about the protection, Rorschach refuses. After the Waynes were killed, Rorschach attacked the mugger and picked up the gun. Rorschach chose a random cartridge, pointed the gun at Bruce, and pulled the trigger, since the cartridge he chose was empty, Bruce lived. Satisfied, Rorschach takes off his mask and hands it to Bruce and leaves.|Weaknesses = * : Some call Rorschach a sociopath, driven to his nature by the horrid nature of mankind. Whatever the case or cause might be, Rorschach is not a stable individual in modern public society and is only suited for his special brand of justice.|Weapons = *Grapple Gun: Rorschach carries a grapple gun which he uses to scale buildings. But he has used it as a weapon against enemies.|Image = thumb|250px}} Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Height 5' 6" Category:Weight 140 lbs (64kg) Category:Characters adapted from other works Category:Anti heroes Category:Anti-Villain/Anti-Hero Characters